three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call a Messenger
Call a Messenger is a 1939 Universal Studios film that starred Billy Halop and Huntz Hall of the Dead End Kids and several of the Little Tough Guys.Call a Messenger Monthly Film Bulletin; London Vol. 7, Iss. 73, (Jan 1, 1940): 19. It was directed by Arthur Lubin. In terms of chronological order, this was released after the Dead End Kids film, The Angels Wash Their Faces. Plot Jimmy Hogan and his gang are caught robbing a post office. Jimmy is given a choice to either go to reform school or work as a messenger boy for the post office as punishment. Jimmy decides to be a messenger boy, and soon drags his pals into the job. The kids eventually enjoy their jobs, especially when their new boss, Frances O'Neill, turns out to be quite attractive. After becoming friends with fellow messenger boy Bob Prichard, Jimmy decides to hook Bob up with his sister, Marge. He feels that Bob is a much better match for Marge then a local gangster who has been spending too much time with her. Pretty soon, Jimmy's brother Ed returns home from prison. At first, Jimmy is glad to have his brother back home, but pretty soon, he and Ed get mixed up with some gangsters who plan on robbing the post office. Cast The Dead End Kids *Billy Halop - Jimmy Hogan *Huntz Hall - Ratholemew 'Pig' Smith The Little Tough Guys *Hally Chester - B. 'Murph' Murphy *Billy Benedict - P. 'Trouble' Kearns *David Gorcey - J. 'Yap' Crawley *Harris Berger - R. 'Sailor' Walters Additional Cast *Robert Armstrong - Kirk Graham *Mary Carlisle - Marge Hogan *Anne Nagel - Frances O'Neill *Victor Jory - Ed Hogan *Buster Crabbe - Chuck Walsh *El Brendel - 'Baldy' *Jimmy Butler - Bob Prichard *George Offerman Jr. - Big Lip Production The film was based on an original story by Michael Kraike and Sally Sandlin. Universal purchased it in April 1939.SCREEN NEWS HERE AND IN HOLLYWOOD New York Times 22 Apr 1939: 15. In July 1939 the studio said Arthur Lubin would direct it with the Dead End Kids.DRAMA: Los Angeles Times 29 July 1939: A9. Filming started early August.SCREEN NEWS HERE AND IN HOLLYWOOD New York Times 29 July 1939: 20. Dead End Kids Billy Halop and Huntz Hall returned to Universal beginning with this film. Universal decided to pair the Dead End Kids with the Little Tough Guys. Pretty soon, most of the other Dead End Kids would also sign on. In this film, the billing appears as: Billy Halop and Huntz Hall of the Dead End Kids and the Little Tough Guys. Most of the Little Tough Guys returned for this film, reprising the roles they had in their previous films. The only regular Little Tough Guy who did not return for this film was 'Monk' (Charles Duncan). Ironically, at one point in this film, Jimmy's sister makes a reference to Monk, even though he is absent. Reception The Los Angeles Times called it "entertaining... acting is lively and expressive, direction smooth and clear."'Tough Guys' Go Straight Los Angeles Times 14 Sep 1939: A18. References External links * *Call a Messenger at BFI *Review of film at Variety Category:1939 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Bowery Boys films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by Arthur Lubin Category:American crime drama films Category:1930s crime drama films Category:Films scored by Hans J. Salter